


Black hair

by Chelou_mecs_in_love



Series: one shots [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Eliott died his hair, Eliott has black hair now, M/M, and Lucas loves it, black hair, but you know, change of hair color, elu - Freeform, it's giving me feelings, well technically Maxence did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelou_mecs_in_love/pseuds/Chelou_mecs_in_love
Summary: Eliott changed his hair color to black and Lucas loves it a lot.





	Black hair

**Author's Note:**

> Maxence dying his hair black for his upcoming movie does things to me, so I just had to write about Eliott changing his hair color too..

The second Eliott walks inside, Lucas is all over him. His boyfriend has been teasing him all day, sending video’s and pictures of him at the hair salon. And that last picture of him with his ink black hair nearly killed Lucas. He couldn’t wait for Eliott to come home, so Lucas could touch his hair, feel if it’s still as soft as before, to see his eyes shine even brighter because of the blackness of his hair, to kiss his boy and tell him how much he loves it. 

So that’s what he does. Eliott is pressed up against the door now and laughing because of Lucas. But the boy can’t help it. Seeing Eliott with black hair just does something to him. It makes him weak in the knees, but it also makes him want to grab Eliott's hair and never let go. 

He’s pressing Eliott closer to the door, not knowing where he wants to put his hands first. In Eliott’s hair? On his face? On his hips? He kind of wants to do all of it at the same time. So he just lets his hands wonder, touching every bit of skin he can reach, undressing Eliott in the process. It’s a good thing Lucas has been at Eliott’s flat for the past few days, so he can do this without the fear of being interrupted by one of his flat mates. 

Eliott is still smiling, looking at Lucas with this fond expression in his eyes. “So, you like it then?” Lucas knows the other boy is teasing him, but he can’t help but react in the most sincere way “I love it”. He knows his eyes are dark and full of love, but also lust. He keeps looking at Eliott, making sure his mec knows what he feels, communicating with his eyes only, just like they always do. 

Before Lucas knows what’s going on, Eliott lifts him up and caries him towards his bedroom. Lucas can’t help but giggle, but he also loves it. Loves the way Eliott can just carry him and make him feel safe. He hides his face in Eliott's neck, clinging to his back in order to not fall. He trusts Eliott with the world, otherwise he wouldn’t have allowed him to carry him like this. 

Once Lucas is dropped on the bed, Eliott just stares at him, and Lucas does the same. He can’t get over the fact that his mec now has black hair. Even looking at it does all kind of things to him and he can feel himself getting hard. He shifts a little to get comfortable and Eliott has this predatory grin on his face now. He must’ve noticed how much he effects Lucas, because he’s crawling towards him now. Not allowing any contact between their skin, teasing Lucas even more by blowing air onto his legs, stomach, arms, neck and then his face. 

Once they are nose to nose Eliott kisses him with so much passion that Lucas toes curl and all he can do is arch up until they’re touching everywhere. Lucas hands end up in Eliott's hair again, still in awe of this beautiful man. Lucas flips them over so he’s on top. This way he can look at Eliott even better, touching everywhere without any restraints of someone being on top of him. 

He ends up staring at Eliott, taking him in in all his beauty. He really is perfect. His black hair a stark contrast with the white sheets and Eliott's light skin. His eyes so powerful that they take Lucas’ breath away. They always do, but there’s just something else now. They are even more intense, looking all the way into Lucas’ soul. And Lucas is doing the same. Staring into Eliott's eyes like he wants to give him everything he has and then some. And he does. Eliott can have everything he wants, as long as it includes Lucas. As long as they stay together. 

Lucas can’t help himself, he just has to kiss this beautiful boy. He’s thankful to whoever brought him Eliott, to whoever made this happen. So he kisses him. With everything he has. Letting their bodies touch again, on hand in Eliott's hair, the other one just touching him everywhere. He can’t get enough and Eliott seems to feel the same. He’s also touching Lucas wherever he can, but one hand is always on his face. Making Lucas feel loved and protected. Like he matters.


End file.
